The Curious Case of Ronald Weasley
by DivineDebris
Summary: In Which Professor Slughorn learns not to judge a book by its cover. Individual introspection mostly. Written for the Twin Exchange August 2014 Title Swap Challenge!


**The Curious Case of Ronald Weasley**

_In Which Horace Slughorn learns not to judge a book by its cover. Written for the August 2014 Twin Exchange Title Swap Challenge!  
_

* * *

Professor Slughorn was always fond of receiving gifts from old students, and today was no different. Unwrapping his bottle of fine elf-made wine he chuckled with delight.

"Barnabas Cuffe! Oh ho, what a good lad." Cuffe was the Editor of the Daily Prophet due in part to Slughorn's gentle prodding and network of connections surrounding the paper. It was no surprise that he'd be receiving a letter from time to time. "Well then, let's see what he has to say…"

Unrolling the parchment attached to the bottle Horace began to read:

_Dear Professor Slughorn,_

_I do hope you enjoy the wine, old chap. I know it's one of your favorites. I have a favor to ask, and I know of no one better to aid me in my quest._

_I am writing a piece on the illustrious Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. While Mister Potter and Miss Granger's merits easily speak for themselves I find myself somewhat at a loss concerning Mister Weasley. It is my understanding that all three students have returned for a final year at Hogwarts, and it is my hope that you will be able to unveil those qualities that less obvious within the latter gentlewizard. _

_Please reply post haste if you are not up to it, so that I may make other arrangements._

_Cheers,_

_B.C._

Other arrangements? What rubbish! Horace noted the cheeky way in which Barnabas had goaded him– skillfully done, he might add. He couldn't possibly turn his nose up at such a delightfully curious challenge. And so, after replying his assurances that he would indeed discover all there was to know about the young man, Horace set off to learn all he could about the lowly Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Professor Slughorn observed the red-haired best friend of the Chosen One and The Brightest Witch of their age. He noticed extremely subtle hints at the boy's potential genius: masterfully won games of Wizards Chess, cheeky banter among his friends, witty derision toward his adversaries.

Of course one could reasonably have social adeptness but lack in practical skill, so he surreptitiously began watching the lad in Auror pre-training coursework, knowing full well that was what the young wizard wished to pursue when his time at Hogwarts reached its culmination. What the Potions Master found surprised him greatly.

In the shadow of his best friends the boy was unquestionably more reserved and more tentative, but Horace watched Mister Weasley's individual simulations in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he was nothing short of astounded. Time and time again Ron completed the practical examinations both faster and often more successfully than either Mister Potter or Miss Granger. It was unfortunate that he often lost points for lack of direct attack via practised spells, as was required by the curriculum, but his creative stratagems were so ingenious that it hardly seemed fair. Certainly bonus points should have been awarded! Alas, it was not his class; therefore he had no jurisdiction.

He was lucky enough to be able to witness the young wizard's final examination of the term – this time being required to lead an entire team to victory against creatures and magicks unknown. The boy proceeded with finesse and great skill, utilizing each of his company's abilities to their fullest. Indeed he would have received the highest score, had it not been for the final obstacle. One of his younger companions was in danger right at the finish, but rather than go on without the lad and receive higher marks, Ron sacrificed his score to save the lad from a nasty Erkling.

Slughorn's fascination with Mister Weasley's talents increased exponentially as he came to realise the young wizard was nothing less than strategic mastermind – a complete and utter diamond in the rough. In the heart of battle he was nothing short of legendary. Perhaps the boy had not always been this way, but the war had honed him into a gem, and Horace fully intended to take advantage of his findings.

* * *

_Dear Barnabas,_

_Per your request I have been able to study Mister Weasley in depth for the past several weeks, and I am most pleased to inform you that the lad deserves every bit as much praise as his partners in adventure. At first glance the boy doesn't seem to exude much promise. His mediocrity is apparent in comparison with his classmates in terms of schoolwork, social capabilities, and motivation. But do not despair, old friend, I have discovered a wellspring of talent beneath that ginger surface, and I was keenly surprised at what I found._

_Ronald Weasley is a complete tactical genius. When put in a life threatening simulation with other students he was able to quickly analyze the weaknesses and strengths of those he was partnered with and find success, often achieving higher rates of success than Mister Potter or Miss Granger. _

_Ronald Weasley is utterly selfless in the heat of battle. When any of his cohorts were potentially in danger he was able to implement an immediate alteration of strategy that put himself before them. In many of the simulations he sacrificed himself for his classmates._

_And to conclude – though there are certainly more admirable attributes I have not disclosed – Ronald Weasley has heart. Though his emotions are rough around the edges and his temper and insecurities occasionally hinder his public appeal, you would be hard-pressed to find a lad with more courage, more gallantry, and more tactical brilliance than he. Though he comes from humble origins he has emerged certainly as one of Britain's most valuable wizards of our time._

_Sincerely, _

_H.S._

* * *

It was two days before Christmas, and Ron eyed an invitation dubiously. "Is someone taking the mickey?"

Hermione scooped the letter from his hands and read it over, eyes widening in the process. "Ron, it looks like you've been invited to one of Professor Slughorn's parties. That's wonderful!"

He rubbed his chin methodically. "The Slug Club…" He'd never considered the club from anything more than an envious outsiders view, but to actually be one of Sluggy's favorites. _Hmm._

"Well, it's about time Professor Slughorn recognized your merits if you ask me," Hermione smiled satisfactorily.

Harry walked into the common room and wandered over inquiringly. "And what are you two on about?"

Hermione grinned, "Ron's been invited to Professor Slughorn's Christmas soiree."

The dark-haired wizard beamed at his friend and slapped him heartily on the back. "Well done, Ron. That's excellent."

Hermione returned the invitation with a wide smile. "You're going to come, aren't you? I know you wanted to be in the Club in sixth year, and maybe the parties are a bit over the top, but it's worth the acknowledgment at least."

Ron hadn't changed terribly in the last two years. He couldn't fathom what had suddenly piqued the potions master's interest, but he realised he didn't need the popularity to define who he was deep down.

"Nah, I'd rather be home with the family."

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened with pleasant astonishment.

…Perhaps he'd changed more than he thought.

**_Fin._**

**Thanks for taking the time to read! -V**


End file.
